


What the fuck do I title this

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack ???? Not really ????, I call Man in a Hurry Harvy, M/M, also they have a kid, bad things are implied to happen in the future but don't, because he needs a name, idk man, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Fiances Gary and Harvy stand in a line on Black Friday morning.
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/ Man in a hurry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	What the fuck do I title this

**Author's Note:**

> Someone call me out for this publically

Gary pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and once more cursed his fiance for dragging him out at four in the morning in November. He could be at home in bed, appreciating his well earned time off, making pancakes and putting extra chocolate chips in Audrey's. But instead he was standing in line, trying not to be too obvious about leeching heat off of Harvy so he wouldn't make fun of him. Judging by the way he was smiling at him, he guessed he wasn't succeeding. 

He was tempted to go home and relieve Harvy's sister of babysitting duty and make him wait out the rest of the line by himself, but they barely got any alone time together anymore since Gary's started taking on the case of Hatchetfeild vs. Johnson's Mill, the plant that recently closed in light of the accusations of unsafe work environments and environmental protection laws negligence, representing the pissed off former employees. Harvy had his own plate full, a stay at home dad so involved in PTA Gary was pretty sure he lived and breathed bake sales from August to June. He wouldn't exactly call standing together in a line outside a toy store quality time, but at this point he was taking what he could get. 

"Do you think we'll be able to get the doll?" Harvy asked. 

"There's virtually no one in front of us, so as long as everyone doesn't take-" Gary does seem quick math, mentally counting the few people in front of them "-at least twenty Wiggly's each, we should be fine." 

Harvy hums at that, which is fair, people in this town have done stranger things than buy a questionable amount of the hottest toy on the market, but Gary is choosing to have hope for the sake of his own will to live. 

"Audrey really wants this thing," Harvy sighed.

"Yeah, but she's a sweet kid who knows her dads try their best. I'm so glad we never gave her allusions about Santa. Kids get spoiled when they think their toys come from magic."

"Kind of hard to convince her Santa is real when we celebrate a weird cross between Hanukkah and Christmas," he snorted. Gary just shrugged, it's not his fault that they both decided to hold on to their own cultural traditions, and that they tended to get muddled around December. That's what happens when you combine two non religious people that are still suckers for the nostalgia trip of their own memories of winter. Audrey got dreidels in her stocking on December 25th, and they were both fine with that. 

He tucked his jacket further around his shoulders, and his dumb fiance began playing idly with his tie. Why did he wear a suit again? Oh yeah, because he has to go into work later because the universe hates him. Is representing a large portion of their town's working class who have been grievously wronged really worth this? 

"Are you sure we're going to have enough for this thing?" Gary asks nervously. Damn it, Harvy has been rubbing off on him. 

"I don't know baby, you're the breadwinner of the family," he winked and tapped Gary's nose in a way that was probably meant to be cute but just reminded him how numb his nose had gotten. Gary simply rolled his eyes in respone. 

"Maybe, but we both know you're the one who handles the finances. I'm terrible at numbers."

"You passed the bar," Harvy deadpanned.

"Bar smar," he scoffed. "It was all common knowledge. No math in sight."

"You're ridiculous," Harvy sighed, but he was smiling, so Gary supposed he would take it as a compliment. "Only lawyer in the world who doesn't act like he's smarter than his community college dropout boyfriend."

"Fiance," Gary corrected. "Also, I'm an attorney, not a lawyer. And I'm not smarter than you!"

Harvy rolled his eyes and dropped Gary's tie, leaning forward at some sort of commotion that was happening towards the front of the the line. 

"Is that Linda Monroe?"

"It must be, she's the only woman in town who would show up ten minutes before the stores open on Blackfriday in a cape and stroll directly into the front of the line."

"I think she's screaming something about her being discriminated against."

"She's talking into her phone, you think it's Gerald?"

No sooner had Harvy asked the question than Gary found his phone vibrating. Sighing, he shot an apologetic look towards Harvy. He made vague sounds of agreement and outrage while Gerald explained the situation while also on the phone with Linda who was experiencing it. He promised to do what he could, and quickly hung up before he could be dragged into some other apocalyptic drama. What he wouldn't give to drop them. A man's gotta make his money somehow, though. 

Harvy pulled him in quickly for a kiss, before pulling back just as quickly. 

"Think you can finagle this into moving us up in line?" He asked hopefully. 

"With Becky Barnes and Linda Monroe in such close proximity I'll be lucky to escape with my life."

"Alright, just do what you can. Good luck, try not to take too long, you know we're in a hurry."

"Yes, yes, I know, Audrey has been looking forward to breakfast and Denny's for months now, this won't take any longer than getting the doll."

Gary really did not want to deal with Linda Monroe right now. Just like how he really didn't want to deal with the cold or the thought of how many groceries they could buy for the price of this doll. But it would be worth it to see Audrey's smile in a few weeks when she opened her presents. They just had to go in, get the doll, take it home, and wrap it. Gary could get back to work and Harvy could try and entertain their energetic daughter for a few hours. Everything was going to be fine. 

He ignored the odd tugging sensation he felt at the sight of the doll display in the front window while confronting the store owner. That was probably nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the show Man in a Hurry calls wiggly his "little boyfriend" but that's weird so it's a gift for his daughter fight me  
> Anyways if you want to talk about this WILD pairing with me (because I have Thoughts) hmu @an-anxious-gay-mess on tumblr


End file.
